


"No, Tony."

by DenDragon14



Series: Dysfunctional Newsies [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Companion Piece, Consensual Sex, Dessert & Sweets, Food, Kinky, M/M, Top and Bottom, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenDragon14/pseuds/DenDragon14
Summary: It's Spot's birthday and Race has a surprised planned. Spot does not want to celebrate however but Race won't take no as an answer, knowing well enough that Spot is not serious about leaving the day go uncelebrated.orA companion Piece to "My Sweetheart, Your Sweet Tooth". It is not necessary to read the first part.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Sprace - Relationship
Series: Dysfunctional Newsies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608244
Kudos: 19





	"No, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry?  
> I seriously have no idea where this came from. I just started typing and it turned into this. This is kinda kinky, and I tried to tag it properly so fair warning. And apologies if you see any errors or typos; pobody's nerfect. Also, I got tired of editing and dealing with my perfectionism.  
> So, yeah. I'm just going to put this on here to see if anyone else enjoys it because this was fun to write and imagine.

He'd walked through their apartment door and found Spot doing a downward dog position, his back to Race. Race smiled coyly as he closed the door quietly behind him and made sure his presence remained unknown. He'd seen Spot doing a lot of Yoga recently and Race wasn't sure if it was something a therapist recommended for his anger and stress or if it was Spot trying something new for kicks. Whatever the reason, it was entertaining watching him move from pose to pose in tight-fitting clothes.

He snuck up and placed his hands on Spot's hips. "I'm home!" Spot startled and nearly toppled over and Race caught him around the waist and steadied him.

"Jesus Christ."   
  
"Uh, no, but close." He pecked Spot on the temple. His hands roamed up Spot's body to hug him around his pectorals and Race rested his head on Spot's shoulder. "Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"You're screwing up my Yoga routine." He pried Race's hands off of him and turned to face him. "And you're home early. Why?"  
  
"It's your birthday-"  
  
"Tony, no. We're not celebrating my birthday," Spot stated. "There's nothing great about getting old-"  
  
"But I have a surprise for you," he whispered. He tugged at the hem of Spot's shirt and lifted it up and over his head before throwing it onto the couch. He grabbed Spot's hand and led him off to their bedroom. Spot paused at the threshold to the bedroom as Race produced a blindfold. He and Race were both pretty open when it came to trying different kinky things in the bedroom. However, Spot was generally the one doing the blindfolding and this suddenly made him somewhat nervous.  
  
"Got something kinky planned?"  
  
"May-be." He grabbed Spot's hands gently. "Don't be nervous....I ain't going to do nothing to hurt ya." He allowed Race to tie the blindfold around his eyes and then he took Spot's hand and led him to the bedroom.

He sat Spot on the bed and told him to lay down in the middle. The room went quiet and for a moment, he thought Race might have left the room entirely. Then he felt the bed sink underneath him as Race got onto the bed and positioned himself over Spot. With the blindfold on, it was impossible to see, but from the way the bed moved, he assumed that Race was standing.  
  
"What. The. Hell." Spot ripped off the blindfold and glanced down at his bare chest which was now drizzled in chocolate sauce. He glanced up at Race, who stood over him, one leg on either side of him. His boyfriend had a devilish smile on his face and Spot wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "No, Tony." He wriggled out from under Race to the end of the bed and swung his feet over.  
  
He glanced down at the small collection of cans and bottles that sat at the foot of the bed. Whip Cream. Chocolate Sauce. Strawberry Sauce. Caramel sauce. Pudding. Custard. Honey. Pie Filling. All his favorite shit that he'd been trying to cut out of his diet for the past several months. And here Tony was bringing it all back in like he hadn't just purged the fridge. Ever since that whole cake incident back in February, he'd been dancing around sweets and baked goods like they carried some type of plague. Had he become self-conscious about his body? Maybe. It wasn't like he was extreme dieting or working out until the brink of collapsing. He just didn't want certain types of food in his diet anymore, and yet they seemed to be everywhere he turned.  
  
"No Tony." He got up from the bed, intent on leaving the room, but Race grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the door.  
  
"Don't 'No, Tony,' me, Spot."  
  
He kicked the door closed and pushed Spot back toward the bed. "Now sit down and enjoy what I have to show you. This is your present." He proceeded to undress and once he was entirely nude he squirted the whip cream into his mouth and then all down his front. Then the chocolate and caramel sauces. He lathered the honey on like a lotion and then dipped his hands into the can of pie filling and ran it through his hair and down his neck and chest.  
  
"Come and give me a hug, Sean," he said, making grabby motions with his hand.  
  
Spot scoffed. "Fuck no."  
  
Race pouted and shrugged. "Fine, I'll try something else."

He grabbed one of the bottles and squirted it in Spot's direction, hitting him in the arm. From the temperature difference, Spot assumed that Race had refrigerated all of it beforehand. How had he not even noticed all that crap sitting in their fridge?   
  
"Seriously?" 

In response, he received another spray of sauce, this time caramel. Spot just glared at him and he stood up again, ready to leave the room. Having pudding thrown at him by his naked boyfriend was not how he imagined spending his birthday. He had just reached the door when the cold sensation of custard and pie filling hit him square in the back. He turned back around at

"Come on, Sean. Lighten up. Have some fun." Have some fun? Was this Race's version of fun? He just saw a giant mess waiting to happen and a long clean up afterward. But if Race insisted, so be it. He moved back over toward the bed and grabbed an open can of custard and promptly grabbed a handful and lobbed it right into Tony's face. Before he could voice response to his boyfriend's actions, Spot was hit in the face by chocolate pudding.

Retaliation hit, hmm?

"Oops, my bad." He opened his eyes to see Race smiling at him, a mischievous glint in his dazzling blue eyes. Spot wiped the pudding off his face and resisted the urge to lick his fingers clean. Deep down, way deep down, the withered inner child in him thought that this was rather entertaining while the more rational, adult part of his brain was just thinking about how they were ruining the sheets, and if the substances hit the wall, then the paint job as well.  
  
"I swear to god, you throw any more of that at me and I will kick you in the nuts." Race pouted. He dipped his fingers into a mixture he'd made of honey, chocolate pudding, chocolate sauce, and whip cream and rubbed his lips.  
  
"How about a kiss?" Race kissed him once, twice, thrice on the lips and Spot licked his own as Tony pulled away. He could taste all of the substances; it was one of the sweetest concoctions he'd ever tasted.  
  
"Fine," he groaned. "Come here." Spot moaned at the sweet taste of Tony's lips which were coated in the chocolate sauce, honey and whip cream. He deepened the kiss as his tongue inserted itself into Tony's mouth. Race's hands, sticky with honey and pie filling held Spot's face and pulled himself closer so their chests were flush against one another. Race wrapped one leg around his waist and pressed a knee to Spot's stomach and pushed him back until he laid on their bed. Spot arched his back, surprised as he had laid right in a sticky puddle of honey and chocolate pudding.  
Race straddled him and tugged at Spot's pants and slid them off in a hurry, his boxers soon following. Tony was on top of him before he could even protest. In normal circumstances when they had sex, Spot topped and Race bottomed; those were their preferences but it seemed like Race wanted the roles reversed for a change.  
  
"Wait--"  
  
"Just this once," Race panted as he reached for the drawer on the bedside table to grab a condom. He then grabbed Spot and wedged himself in between Spot's thighs. When Spot remained silent, Race patted Spot's hips and smiled, "Don't be nervous, baby. I'll be gentle."

"I'm not a fucking pussy-"  
  
"I know you're not, Sean," he said. "Just-I haven't topped before, so if I start hurting you-"  
Spot grabbed Race's wrist and pulled him closer. "You ain't going to hurt me, Tony. Now hurry up and put the damn condom on."

He could tell Tony was trying his best to be gentle, although Spot wouldn't have labeled him as rough either; he was slightly uncomfortable but nothing more than that. His mind mostly focused on Tony's lips that wandered all over his neck and chest, and his hands that actually had Spot pinned as he continued to thrust into him.

And although he wouldn't be one to openly admit it, not being in control for the night was somewhat relaxing. 

Needless to say, what transpired between them was surely something; it was an experience he wouldn't quickly forget. 

He was surprised that he and Race came within moments of each other before Race collapsed against him and rolled off of him onto his back. Both of them were panting and a thin layer of sweat shone on their bodies along with the drying sweet sauces. Their chests fell almost in unison. Spot stared up at the ceiling as his heart slowed down in pace back to its resting rate as his brain processed everything that had just happened.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sean."

"Hmm."  
  
"You're not happy," Race asked, the smile on his face falling.

He tore his gaze away from the ceiling."No, I am." He grabbed Tony's hand and kissed his knuckles. "I enjoyed it. You know how to entertain a guy, that's for sure."  
  
"Then why are you frowning," he asked. He propped himself up onto his elbow. "Always so serious...you need to learn how to enjoy the moment. Is it about all of this?" He gestured to what remained of the sauces and whipped cream and pudding and custard which lay abandoned on the floor. "I know you don't like eating this stuff because you like it too much. But every once in a while is okay. It's not bad to like stuff to like this, Sean." He gestured to himself. "I just thought you' d appreciate it more on me." Spot chuckled and rolled onto his side away from Tony, vaguely wondering if he'd be able to sleep while covered in so many drying sauces and goopy desserts.  
  
"You realize you should have used a plastic sheet or tarp or something. I'm pretty some of this stuff is going to leave stains." Race waved it off and wrapped an arm around him, his chin resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Whatever. No one sees our sheets except us anyways." He kissed Spot's shoulder. "Unless...you want to have others join us sometime? This was fun, but not something I'd want to do again anytime soon."  
  
Spot hummed and smiled at the suggestion. "Maybe in the future. I like exploring kinky shit with you. You seem to pick the really strange ones right off the bat."  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised. There are some really strange ones."  
  
They laid spooned up against one another. Race licked at his neck where while Spot sucked on Race's fingers on the hand that was entwined with his own. After some time spent in comfortable silence, Race shifted and propped himself up onto his elbow again.  
  
"I' m starting to get itchy," Race said. He climbed over Spot and headed toward the attached master bath. "You want to come shower with me?"


End file.
